Freedm in Chains
by kaityler12
Summary: Mary was enjoying summer. she had spent it visiting her grandparents, and friends, and she was about to head back to her home in Tennessee, until she runs into a vampire trying to eat her. then a werewolf, who wasnt too bad looking, saves her. not only that, she doesn't remember the previous night at all, or whose house shes in!
1. The Beach

**HI guys! so I've been working awhile on this and I would really like others reviews. please nothing too negative, but I would like some constructive criticism. I didn't spell check or grammar proof/capitalize check, so if you see something please don't point it out, I'm working on it. anyways, thanks! Review!**

Freedom in chains

_~Mary~_

The summer heat weighed down on me. I sat on the beach in shorts and tank top, digging my bare feet in the sand. The waves crashed on the beach in full force as the day was crawling to an end. I raked my fingers through my excessivly long scarlett hair. Glancing around, seeing college students mess around and having fun while still young. I sighed. I was beginning my senior year in high school in August. I layed back on the sand, stretching.

I had come to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina for the summer to spend time with my grandparents. I would be heading back to Tennessee in a week, to begin school. The beach was my usual destination, for i didnt care for crowds. My summer friends were on last minute vacations with their families and i was alone. i didnt mind, though. i begin picking at the sand when a looming shadow appeared above me. my heart raced as panic set in.

i was afraid to turn around, but afraid not to. my head slowly crept around to peak at my on-looker. it was a boy that looked around my age, black hair, fierce blue eyes and a slight pale body. i could see his toned uscles underneath his light blue shirt. He was gorgeous. He probably would have been even hotter if it wasnt for the fact he was glaring at me. I scurried to my feet and began backing away from the mysteriously attractive boy.

A sound that resembled a low growl came from his chest and i gasped. i looked around me hoping for help, but i hadnt noticed the sun already went down and the beach was vacant of citizens. i gulped slowly and began backing away faster, towards the ocean. I was aquaphobic, and didnt know how to swim, but it had to be a better fate then what this boy probably had for me.

his eyes started to shine and turn a crimson red. i began shaking, and wanted to scream, but it felt like someone had shoved it down. i opened my mouth to help it come, but nothing escaped my lips. the boy began advancing on me. "Didnt your parents ever tell you not to wander alone?" he said sarcastically, as if there was a hidden joke i wasnt allowed to know. his advances became faster, and i backed up in match. i felt the waves began to rush my ankles and rise to my knees as i went deeper in the water.

"Freeze!" he growled. As f i had no control of my own limbs, my legs froze, mid-thigh deep in the ocean. I hated the ocean, and water for that matter. Swimming pools were sometimes okay, but i had to be able to see the bottom and be able to touch. it was more a fear of deep water. so as i noticed how deep i was, i bean to hypervenilate. the boy advanced on me, his jeans picking up water as he entered the water. i was shaking violently by this point and i felt tears well in my eyes.

he reached for my arm and grabbed it tightly. i was gonna die. or get raped. hopefully he wouldnt torture me and i could die quickley. i came to grams to this but that didnt stop my protests as his grip became tighter. he opened his mouth alittle and i stared confused. as i took a closer look, i saw tiny fangs protruding out. _Vampire_. i whimpered as i came to this realization. but thats impossible, they dont excist! i begann to fight agianst him, trying to jerk free of his iron grasp, but he just tightned his hand. i kicked and punched at him, but that just earned him picking me up by my hair and dunking me in the ocean.

i began to scream, and he just dunked me under more, until my lungs began to fill with water, and my throat started burning as i gasped for air. a huge wave hit us then and he stumbled alittle, unexpectedly letting me go. i used the oppertunity and stumbled for the beach, convulsing up water. my eyes and throat burned at the pain. i tripped on my own feet, but i didnt let that stop me. i tried to crawl away, but the feeling of being pressed to the ground by a body crushed my hope. he flipped me on my back and wrestled me until he had my arms pinned above my head and my legs locked between his knees. "Hold still and ill make your death more swift!" he hissed. that didnt stop me, i began fighting even more. he struck at my head and i felt a wave of dizziness take over. i felt a warm liquid trail down my temple, and figured i was bleeding. i saw a change in his eyes at the sight of my blood. his eyes entered a sort of frenzy as he licked it up.

i trembled and whimpered as the pain in my head grew evident. i went limp and began shaking. he loosened up, "Thats better..now just do as i say and this will be over soon. See i havnt eaten today, and you just smell so amazing. i couldnt help it, its your fault for smelling so good." he said this as he licked more of my blood off my temple. a moan escaped his lips as he savoured the taste. i closed my eyes waiting on my death and the pain that came with it.

A deep growl entered the night. i snapped open my eyes to realize it hadnt come from he vampire threatening my life. my vision was becoming hazy, but i managed to turn my head slightly. a humungous wolf stood a few foot away, growling at the vampire on top of me. the boy arised off me and faced the wolf. i stayed on my back, unable to move. the wolf glanced at me, concern filling its dark eyes. _ Is that...a werewolf? _i gulped, which caught the wolfs attention. the vampire took that momment to leap at him. the wolf growled, taking an arm full of flesh into its muzzle. they faught like that for awhile. each one sticking in its own attack. my head was swimming.

_Werewolves and vampires.._everything that i was taught was folk stories meant to teach kids lessons, was all real. i gulped and closed my eyes. i could feel a heaviness weighing on me as black waters threatined my conscienceness. a loud screech brought me back to see the wolf landing a blow, taking a huge chunk out of the vampire. my eyes widened as the wolf proceded to rip it to shreds. i stared at the pile of remains and swallowed hard. _im next_, i realized. the wolf had iits entertainment with the vampire, and was now gonna have its meal with me.

i closed my eyes waiting on the pain sure to come. but it never did. i opened my foggy eyes to see a guy in place of the wolf. i couldnt make out details, but he wasnt wearing a shirt, and his jeans hung low on his hips. i swallowed and tried to sit up. my head swam and i fell back on the sand, my hands trying to hold my head on place. pain shot through it as i touched the wound inflicted on my temple. blood covered my fingers as i drew it away. i tried sitting up alittle slower, but a hand restricted me. i gasped and flinched, looking up to see the guys hand pushing my shoulder back down.

he smiled reassuringly at me, "its alright, i wownt hurt you beautiful.."his words trailed off as my eyes closed, pain taking over. _Wait..did he call me beautiful? _i tried to open my eyes but i no longer had any control over them. i could feel my shoulders being shaken, and a distant shouting, but it was behind me. the blackness was taking over. it was comforting and made the pain go away. i welcomed it with open arms and then there was nothing.

_~Tyler~_

Her breathing slowed but didnt stop. her heart began to slow down and i paniced, hoping her head wound was that serious. my mate layed semi motionless on the sand. i glanced back at the remains of the vampire that had attacked her, now on fire. by morning itll be nothing but ashes, swept away by the waves. i picked up the girl on the sand and craddled her to me.

_my mate. i finally found her. _i smiled inwardly. now how am i suppose to explain to her about tonight, when she wakes up? i looked aound the vaccinity of the beach, hoping to find a bag or something that would have her I.D. But, i didnt know how far down the beach she could have come from. i wondered around alittle, her still in my arms. i evantually found a messanger bag laying near the water. i layed her gently down, and picked up the small bag, searching its contents for a wallet. i finally found a small wallet and opened it to find the drivers liscense.

It had her picture on the left, her smiling. her bright red hair curled softly in waves around her face, her bright green eyes shining brightly. Her name, birthday,address, and expiration date in bold the right. _Mary Drew Locke. _the name rang through me like bells, warming my being and sending chills through-out my body. a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. i still couldnt believe i had called her beautiful aloud. i hope she hadnt heard it. i looked at the address and dropped my jaw._ Tennessee? that was miles away, did that blood sucker really drag her that far away just to-? _i couldnt think to end that sentence. i would just get even more mad at the thought of her being touched by that thing.

i shook my head and dropped the wallet back in the back and searched for something else to lead me to where she came from. i found a picture in the the side pocket: it was of her standing with an elderly couple, them smiling infront of an ice-cream stand. i reconized it immedietly, from down the street. _her grandparents must live near here._ I thought. i slung the bag around me and picked her back up as softly as possibly. i needed to get her back to the packs house to get her medical attention.

I half ran back down the beach, in the direction i had come from. I had smelled her sweet scent during my nightly walk. i had been walking, watching the waves, when i smelled something like cherry blossoms and vanilla. Every wolf smelled something diffrent when they found their mate. i loved the smell of cherry blossom and vanilla and followed it to find her pinned, helpless beneath that leech. i had got so possesive and worried, i had rushed right in shifting right there. her look of fear as her eyes snapped open and to me, sent a pang in my chest, i didnt ant her to fear me. i heard her gulp and glanced over to make sure she was alright.

the leech pounced on me before i could dodge and we began to dance in our fight. i was going to protect her. i circled him around so that i was standing between them. i would glance at her to check she was still alive. her eyes were closed and her breathing heavy, i had to end this quick. we both heard a stutter in her heart beat. he was the first to look, and i took the chance to grab him in my muzzle. i heard her heart begin again and noticed her wide eyed exression as she watched me tear the leech to shreds. i felt awful, for her to watch that. by the time i shift back, and had lit the thing on fire, using my cigerette lighter i always kept on me for these occasions. she was trying to sit upon her own, and failing.

i went to her, i couldnt watch. i gently pushed her back down. she gasped and flinched. i didnt let it to me. after what she witnessed just now, i dont blame her. i smiled, trying to show i wouldnt hurt her. "its alright, i wownt hurt you beautiful.." the word slipped out before i could stop it. thats when her heart began to slow suddenly. i started gently shaking her, yelling her to stay awake. but she was gone. thankfully still alive though.

i cut through the woods, heading down the invisible path to the house. it took ten minutes, she stirred only once, mummbling about a wolf. i slightly smiled, hoping it was a good dream. i had ripped my shirt sleeve to make a small bandage for her head. it was becoming soiled with blood, so i quickened my pace. i reached the house, and not long after it came into view, my mother came out of the front door, with a smile on her face. however, one look at the bundle in my arms wiped it off, anger and concern filled her eyes. "Tyler!-" "We dont have time. she needs help" i choked alittle on the last part. i looked at her with worried eyes as her breathing slowed even more.

i looked to my mother, trying to convey all my thoughts in one look. she seemed to understand, because her eyes softened and she smiled. "shes _her _isnt she?" i nodded and climbed the steps. my mother nodded and smiled opening the door. " take her to the dining room, and lay her on the table, ill get the first aid kit." i nodded heading to the dining room. i could hear several pairs of feet running down the stairs, when my cousins entered them room. i gave them one look and they shrank back, taking in the situation. all but one left the room. Lily, only a year younger, took one look and smiled alittle. she understand who shes was to me without asking.

she went to grab a cold rag, when my mother and father entered. my mother went straight to work on her head. Lily returned helping her. my father put a hand on my shoulder. "so its _her_ eh?" i nodded. he chuckled alittle to himself. i began explaining the situation that happened earlier. concern filled my fathers face, my mothers filled with worry over Kai. i went to her and took her hand in mine. her hand was cold, as i rubbed it trying to warm it up. my father told me he didnt like that she saw me shift, but it couldnt be helped. after an hour or so, she was finally banadaged up and we decided to see how things go when she wakes up. i picked her up gently and climbed the stairs after thinking my family for their help.

i shifted Mary in my arms and opened my bedroom door. i closed it with my foot and walked over to my bed. Lily came in momments later with a pair of her own pajamas. i layed Kai on the bed and moved out of the way. my eyes never leaving her face. Lily smacked my arm and my eyes finally snapped to her, "what?" i asked bitterly. she eyed me, raising an eyebrow, "have you no respect? shes a lady! get out while i change her clothes!" i felt my cheeks turn red and nodded. _of course stupid_, i chastisized myself as i walked out into the hallway. a few minutes later Lily came out, telling me it was alright to go in. i opened and closed the door after thanking her, walking to my bed. i shrugged on a white t-shirt from the ground and sat on the edge watching her sleep. now all that was left to do was wait for her to wake up..


	2. Memmories

~Mary~

my head ached. the room was spinnging as i sat up slowly. i felt for my head to try and find the source of the pain when my fingers encountered a bandage concealing stitches. my breathing quicken as i noticed my surroundings. _this is not my bed.. or room for that matter! _i thought. i slung my legs over the side of the bed and felt for the floor. cool carpet caressed my toes and feet as i stood. i walked around trying to remember what happened. nothing came to me. i went over to the window on the opposing wall, and looked around. Trees; trees everywhere. a forest. i could faintly hear a few cars pass from somwhere behind me so i concluding I was on the back end of this house.

i heard a stirring coming from the floor by the bed. i turned around and gasped, quickley throwing a hand over my mouth to keep quiet. A guy lay under a blanket and was sleeping soundly on it. i pressed against the window and closed my eyes. _where am i..Oh Lord please let me get out of here and fast! _i opened my eyes and turned back to the window. i noticed my sleeves as i tried raising the window and shivered. someone elses clothes,great. a cold morning wind hit my face and i shivered slightly. i looked down to see how far a drop i was about to withstand.

it was about a two story drop, with bushes and a flower bed beneath to attempt to catch me. i swallowed and told myself i had to get out of here. i began to climb one leg through the window and sat on the ledge. i glanced down once more, when a voice came beside my ear. " i wouldnt do that, id just get you and bring you back darlin'." he whispered. my body jerked at the closness of his voice and a small scream escaped my lips. my head hit the top of the window where my stitches held my skin together. a white flash crossed my vision and my body went limp. i felt arms wrap around my shoulders and catch me. i opened my eyes and a fuzzy appearence stared back at me.

my vision cleared and the guys appearence became evident. my breathe was stolen as i stared at him. his teal eyes was looking at me with concern. i was getting lost in his eyes alone. i looked around his face, the handsom angled features, showing maturity. his reddish brown hair slightly falling in his eyes. he realized i was staring and smirked. " like whatcha see?" he said, still smirking. i felt my face fall as i gave him a glare and wiggled out of his arms. "who are you?" i said backing up against the wall.

he gave me a weird look, then realization crossed his face. "do you remember anything from last night?" he asked. _what is he talking about? i went to the beach and- _i straightened up and crinkled my forehead. Last night..i went to the beach, then what? what did i do? i squeezed my eyes shut, hoping not seeing him would clear my thinking. no matter how hard i thought, last night wouldnt come to me. i couldnt remember anything.

i opened my eyes, looking at the guy. i shook my head and he frowned. he began to pace. "nothing?" he had stopped to look at me for confirmation. i shook my head. i watched him pace. he finally stopped and walked towards the door. he stopped just before opening it and looked at me, considering something. i stood taller, holding my chin up. he snickered and opened the door, "come on, we need to straighten some things out." i felt my eyes widen and instinctivly backed away from him.

he noticed my shut out stance, the smirk disappearing being replaced with understanding. "nothing will hurt you here. we've done nothing but help you. trust me." i stared in disbelief. trust him? im in, what i assume, his house, his room, someone elses pajamas, cant remember anything from last night, have stitches in my head, and he wants me to trust him?he does realize the odds of that is stacked against him, right?

he reached his hand out to me,but i shook my head. i wasnt going anywhere until i got some answers. he sighed, and came towards me. i instictivly shrank away, scurring to the other side of the room. he stopped and lowered his hand sighing. "fine, just stay here will ya? dont move." he said, walking out of his room. i instantly sprinted for the window. i climbed through it effortlessly this time, watching my head. i scooted off the edge and landed in the bushes. i brushed off my bum, wincing at the pain. theres a bruise..i rolled my shoulders and climbed out of the bushes and began sneaking towards the woods.

a small gasp reached my ears, jerking my head to the source. a small child, maybe two, was standing in the doorway to the back porch,holding a sippy cup in one hand, a doll in the other. her blonde hair tied in small braid pig tails. a pair of overalls hanging loose on her. she wore no shoes and was about to make a break for it outside. she spotted me and began pointing and giggling. i heard loud footsteps coming behind her. "Rosy what're you doing?" a familiar voice broke the distance to my ears. my eyes widened as the boy from earlier came into view. our eyes locked for a minute, then i ran. i made a break for it through the woods, cutting the tree line. i could hear a shout and then running feet behind me. i pumped my arms harder, forcing my legs to go faster.

my head was going dizzy again, the trees began to spin. my foot caught what felt like a root, making me fall to me knees. i quickly composed myself and tried crawling to a huge tree, where the roots were large and risen enough to possibly hide me. i had almsot made it when a leg and foot interupted my line of sight. i trailed my eyes up his leg and body to his face. anger layered his features. i shrank away, crawling backwards away from him. "i will not fight you, but i cant just let you leave without knowing you're okay. besides, these woods go for miles. you wouldnt reach civilization in here for atleast a day if you had continued in that straight line." he said folding his arms across his chest.

i stared at him. "just come back to the house, let my mom check your wound, then you can change and ill take you home." he said this as if it hurt him to send me away. i blushed alittle and looked away. i nodded. going back and making another possible escape would be better then a day of no food or water in unknown territory. i stood up and swayed. i felt his hand steady my elbow, making me immedietly look up at him. our eyes met and it made my breathe catch as shocks went through our touch. i jerked away at the shock and took a step back, staring at him. we stayed like that for a minute before i looked away.

i heard him clear his throat, "anyways, follow me." he said lowly as he turned away and began walking. i scurried after him following him, watching where i walked. i watched his back muscles and a small sigh left my lips. my eyes widened as he took a glance over his shoulder and small smirk took hold of his mouth before facing forward. i frowned, huffing and looking away. _concieted jerk_, i thought. we broke the tree line and his house came into view. it was a two-story yellow farm house. the driveway wound around from the front of the house to the back. three cars sat in it: a truck, SUV, and medium sized car. the back porch stretched along the side of the house, to the front, making up the front porch.

as we climbed the back porch stairs, the little girl from before appeared in the doorway again. i stared at her, now wearing pink cowboy boots. "Ty-Ty!" she giggles waddle running at him. he picked her up and swung her around, landing her on his shoulders. the little girl giggled, satisfied. "Gwo howsey! Yee-Haw!" she yelled as her tiny hands grasped tuffs of his hair and jerking on them. he winced and laughed. he grabbed my hand seeminly unconscience like and we went into the house. i stared at our joined hands, taking my hand out of his slowly as we made our way to the living room, he finally realized what he had done and blushed. "sorry," he mummbled. i shrugged and looked around.

the walls were covered in photos, the living room compiled of two couches, a love seat, and fluffy chair in the corner. the walls were yellow like the outside of the house, the floor a fluffy carpet. a tv sat in the corner, playing some cartoon i didnt know. The little girl, Rosy if i recall correct, made protests to be put down, and ran to the tv and sat on the floor, watching it. a man and women entered momments later, followed by several sets of kids and two more adults. i shrank back against the wall, pressing against it.

One of the kids, a girl around my age, came in last, smiling and bounding over to me grabbing me in a hug. " Hi! im Iris." she said smiling. my eyes were probably popping out of my head. my form began to shake and the girl frowned slightly back away. i went to stand behind the guy, hoping to put distance between myself and them, incase more of them are like her. they all found places to sit, thats when i got a good look at them. the adults stood, while the kids sat. A little boy, probably around six or seven, went and joioned Rosy on the floor watching Tv. The girl Iris went to sit by a boy who also looked my age. they had matching hair color, light brown, and eyes, blue. so i took them for twins.

two more teens sat on the same couch, both boys. one had black hair and brown eyes. the other, red hair with teal eyes like Tyler's. i noticed something though, they all were beautiful. i frowned at my inferior looks, when another girl walked in. she had platnium blonde hair and crystal fierce blue eyes. _those eyes..they reminded me of someone..but who?_ i couldnt remember, but i didnt have time to as one of the adult males cleared his throat, grabbing everyones attention. the girl went and sat alone on the other couch. "now that we're all here, we have somethings to discuss," the man started. this was not apart of the deal and i peeked up at the boy. he glanced at me and a slight shrug came from him. i glared and returnd my gaze to the man.

"Tyler has brought over a guest. we need to decide what to do about her." he said looking to me. my eyes widened and i stepped away from Tyler. i pressed against the wall, when a small voice interrupted. "we shud kweep hwer!" a small giggle came from her mouth and i glanced down to see the two smallest children now paying attention. i smiled at the innocence but something about what she said had me scared. nobody had disagreed with her. i looked around and couldnt believe it. they were considering it! i wouldnt have it, i had to speak. "i will not be staying here, i dont know you people!" i said, however forceful i meant it, it came out a rushed whisper. i tried to speak again but a cough interupted it, having me choking on it. Tyler came over to me and patted my back gently. "you're sick." i chuckled, earning me another cough.

one of the adult women left the room, coming back momments later with cough syrup, i shook my head but it wasnt up for debate. she held my nose and layed my head back, pouring a spoonful down my throat. i coughed harshly, almost collapsing. Tyle lead me to the couch, sitting me down. i scooted away from him and the other girl, as he sat beside me.

"Tyler, does she remember last night?" the man from earlier asked. everyone looked at me except Tyler. "not from what i can tell." he sad saddly. the man exhaled. "well, you best explain, except for a minor part i think she can survive to not know about just yet." he gave tyler a meaningful look. Tyler nodded and turned to me. he explained what happen, that a man had tried to rape and kill me last night, when he struck me. thats when Tyler had appeared, from taking a walk, and saved me. he had brought me back here to bandage me up, and seeing how he didnt know who i was or where i lived he had me stay here last night. i thought for a minute and nodded, accepting it.

he sighed in relief, and smiled. "also, because you're sick, and cant talk- we still dont know where you're from, so i guess you just gotta stay here!" he smiled smuggly. i heard chuckles from the on lookers and glared. Uh i dont think so, buddy. i opened my mouth to speak but a fit of coughs interupted. Tyler rubbed my back and i inched away when he did. i stood and looked around at the unfimiliar faces. they planned on keeping me here, against my will. my breathing picked up, and i was on a straight course to panic attack.

i looked around and saw the front door through where everyone had entered. i glanced back at Tyler and he gave me a confused look. i made a dash for the door. i had just got to it and had it cracked open, when an arm slammed above my head, shutting it. i yelped and whirled around, pressing against the door. " where you think you're going darlin'? we ain't gonna hurt ya," it was the boy with black hair and brown eyes. i'm so screwed..


	3. Remembering

_**Sorry for all the late updates! but to be honest this is my first fanfic, and, I know this alittle embarrassing, but I couldn't figure out how to post new chapters...I know im stupid! anyways I think I figured out, so if you to my profile and you see random things labled chapter (#) then yeah..thats my technology impaired self posting random things. anyways! sorry this is short but I think ya'll'd like another chapter! so here ya go! please review!^.^**_

i looked around frantic. i saw an entrance to what seemed like a kitchen on my right. i ran for it, and went through another door towards the back. i found myself in the same hallway i had come through with Tyler. i turned and had almost reached the back door when arms came around me. they were slender and seemed fragile, so they coulsnt have been the boy from earlier, nor Tylers. i fought against them, but for tiny arms they were incredibly strong.

"Shhh..we're not going to hurt you Mary .." it was a song-like, high pitched voice. i froze, how did she know my name? as if reading my mind she answered, "Tyler found your bag with your drivers liscense so we could get some I.D on you. we're not kidnappers, but we didnt know what to do with you, it said Tennessee and,well, hun this is South Carolina." my shoulders slacked and i gave up struggling. they were trying to help me, but could you blame me for being scared? hello! no memmories! she dropped her arms alittle bit and turned me around, "Mary..such an old name. whats your middle name?" i blinked. what is my middle name? i thought for a momment and it finally came to me, however when i tried to say it, coughs came.

she frowned and yelled, "Tye! what did marys liscence say on her middle name?" she paused and we heard rustling and moving, "dont come here just tell me!" the moving stopped and i let out the breathe i didnt know i had been holding. "Drew! Mary Drew Locke." he said, the girl smiled. "Drew, thats alittle better. my names Lily. come on lets go on the back porch and sit. we can chat where theres not many people, that sound okay?" i nodded. i felt like a child, being talked to like this.

we sat on a swinging bench and was quiet for a bit. "so Drew, why are you all the way down here? oh right your voice.." she said after a minute when i didnt respond. she dug her cell phone out of her back pocket and opened up the new message box, handing it to me. i began typing about my grandparents and visiting them. she read while i typd and nodded. "do they live near the beach?" i nodded and typed, 'about a block away, on North shore Ave.'

she nodded. we sat in silence for a bit, then i typed my own questions. 'where am i, and who are ya'll?' i asked. "you're a few miles away from the beach in a secluded forest area. dont worry lots of people know we live here. we're the Carter family. we're ranchers. there are thirteen of us in this house. nine kids, and two pairs of adults. of course you know tyler, and me. The girl that hugged you was Iris, and the boy that she sat with was her twin, Reed. The two boys next to them was Asher and Leaf, an the two little ones was Stone and Rose." she smiled.

i blinked, dazed. so many names, especially after flowers. "Now tyler, Leaf, Rose, and the twins: Iris and Reed, they're all brother and sister. Their parents are the man who spoke tonight, and the women who gave you the medicine. Asher, me, stone and Poppy are brother and sister, our parents, as you could probably guess, were the two that didnt speak." she continued. my brows furrowed in confusion and mouth the name Poppy. i didnt see another girl there. Lilys face fell at the realization she said the name, "Poppy..has a boyfriend and isnt here a lot of the time. She's at that rebelious age, ya know.." she trailed off and cleared her throat.

"so what about you? any brothers and sisters?" she changed topics. ill have to remember that for later, but for now. i had to concentrate and remember if i had any. everything was coming up fuzzy, but there was a face there. A sister, alittle older then me. i nodded. a name..what's her name..i reached out in my mind but couldnt grasp anything. i squeezed my eyes shut to concentrate better. Nothing. i hadn't noticed i had begun to shake when Lily put a hand on my shoulder, " It's okay if you cant remember, we're gonna start slow until you can remember everything. my father, whose a doctor at the local hospital, says that your brain is probably under traumatic stress, and it's coping but blocking everything. He said if we could jog it, then maybe your brain will relax, so to speak."

she smiled reassuringly and shook my shoulder alittle. i made a small smile and nodded. A coughing fit took me over and we had to go inside. She went ahead of me to make sure no one else was around. We sat on the couch and she continued to ask me question, like 'whats your favorite color? whats my name? where am i from? do i have a family? friends?' the questions went so on and so on. a noise came down the stairs and i froze. "Anything from our silent resident, lily pad?" a voice said. i slowly turned my head to see the brown headed twin boy from earlier. Reed i think..

Lily sighed and shot him a look, "No Reed, she doesnt remember hardly anything about herself. barely remembers her name." i looked down ashamed at my own incompitence. "what is her name anyway?" he asked. "Mar-y" i choked out, coughing. The boy looked at me in a sad way, then smiled. "well welcome to our home Mar-y!" he emphysized where my Y had a more prominant sound to when i said it and laughed. i blushed and looked away. "Reed leave her alone!" Lily said. i slid closer to Lily and glared at Reed. Footsteps came pounding down the stairs and Tylers face appeared.

i felt somewhat relieved, but alittle frightened still. He gave Reed one look, and the boy scurried off with his tail between his legs. i grinned up at him as a thank you and leaned back against the head of the couch, sighing. "you're welcome, Mary," he said. He knew what i meant and i was glad. "Soo, anything?" he asked. i shook my head and frowned. "well thats okay darlin', baby steps." he said, sitting next to me, keeping his distance as to not touch me. i smiled, he was learning.

i made a noise in my throat and was glad it didnt send me into another fit. "What now?" my voice sounded like it was being grinded into sheet metal and then beat with an elephant into bits. Lily made a sad face and Tyler looked like he was gonna kill himself, " Oh darlin dont talk, you're just gonna make it worse. I'm so sorry i didnt come sooner and maybe this wouldnt have happened." he said. i shook my head, it wasnt his fault, i hope, that this happened. "not your fault, im just glad you helped m-" my throat gave out and no sound came. my eyes widened in horror as i tried to scream and yell, but no sound came. oh great. Tylers face deepened in depression and Lily made an 'oh no' sound. tears welled in my eyes. Another boy walked in and took in the scene.

"soo did someone die?" he asked. I glared at him, as did Tyler. "Leaf get out, she just lost her voice. oh honey im so sorry" lily said, hugging me. Leaf laughed. " Good, maybe the tramp will learn her place sooner then expected." I stared in shock at his words. he gave me a smirk and winked. A deep growl came from Tyler, and he was up in one fluid motion. " YOU WILL NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO MY MA-" he stopped at Lily yelling his name. "take. it. elsewhere!" she said loudly. I could see her eyes gesturing to me. Tyler seemed to remember something and nodded, picking Leaf up by his hair and dragging him out the back, Leaf kicking and shouting the entire way. The way he drug him out didn't bother me, it was what he was about to say before Lily stopped him that did. His What? Lily smiled and apologized over and over again for Leaf, and told me he was just going through a faze.

I didn't see Leaf for the rest of the night. Tyler came back a few hours later, seemingly calmer. they offered me food and told me maybe even flavors would trigger a memory, but no such luck as I tasted the chicken and rice Tylers mom prepared. Lily's dad, the doctor who I learned as Dr. Carter as well,that my voice would come back eventually and to take some narcotics every night. After that, Lily had errands to run so I stuck to Tyler and we went back to his room. we watched old movies, sitting on the floor, him asking me yes or no questions. after awhile Iris came in and we talked a bit. I decided I liked her and so she stayed with me and Tyler. When the movie ended, I had no idea what we had watched. I didn't pay attention really. Iris said goodnight and left for her own room, and I crawled into bed. the bed shifted as more weight was added and I jumped out of it and whirled around. Tyler was laying there under the sheets staring at me dumbfounded. I gave him a look, mouthing what are you doing. he was surprisingly good at lip reading.

he stared for another minute thinking, when realization hit and he, too, jumped out of bed. "im so sorry!" I shook my head and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over my head. I had been wearing the borrowed pajamas all day so I didn't need to change, however Tyler somewhere along the way had time to. he shifted through a dour, pulling out a white T-shirt and some pajama bottoms, and went into a bathroom adjacent to this room. he emerged moments later, changed, and layed back on the floor in his make-shift bed that was still there form this morning. I cuddled deeper into the pillow, taking In his scent. I began drifting to sleep when his voice interrupted me. "Are you alright?" he asked lowly. I stuck a hand out of the covers and over the bed, signaling a thumbs up. he chuckled, "good. im glad you're okay. well..sweet dreams, beautiful." he chuckled again, and something about him saying that made a bell go off, but I ignored it. I was so tired. I drifted off to sleep, his words ringing in me, _he thinks im beautiful!_ was my last thought before sleep enveloped me in its dark blanket.


	4. Dreams of the Past

**Hey guys! so another chapter, kinda late I know but the ideas been in my mind all day. sorry its kinda short but this will be helpful later on so ya'll needa remember this! so my updates may come alittle late this week, I got finals and A B.O. competition and PT test for my ROTC class. so I apologize ahead of time, and swear ill update when I can!**

**-so this chapter I wanted to show alittle more of Tylers POV, and you get to see alittle of Mary's past *hint *hint. like in all my chapters I post as I write so the capitalization is so off, im sorry but who has the time. I use notepad to write not some fancy office 20## whatever. haha. Well enjoy! Reviews are very much welcomed! **

~Tyler~

I layed in the tiny make-shift bed on the floor, listening to her breathe. the gentle rhythm of her heart beat was trudging along. i noticed it was irregular and would stop for a second or two, and then would speed up and then slow down. i hoped that was something from before the incident, nothing that thing caused. i sighed, i hated lieing to her like i did about what happened to her. Dad was pleased that we could keep this secret, since she couldnt remember.

She stirred in her sleep and an arm came, hanging off the bed. i lift my hand and gentle slid my fingers across her hand. They was soft and smooth, i remembered earlier when i got into bed with her without thinking. She was my mate, and i was used to thinking she would instantly accept it and know. Be a wolf like me, but she was human. But i didnt care, i loved her anyways. She was mine, and i was hers. Even if she didnt know it yet.

i had hoped that my calling her beautiful would remind her of when i called her that on the beach, but i dont know if she had even heard it then. but i hoped, and met with disappointing results as my compliment didnt seem to faze her. I was a stranger to her, everything was. Even her family for the most part, from what i could tell she could collect features and fragments of names but nothing concrete.i let go of her hand, not realizeing i had been holding it. i rolled on my side and closed my eyes. i hope when she does find out, she'll keep an open mind about it.

_"Ty-er! H-lp me!" _my eyes snapped open. i heard it clear as day, i know i had. i sat up and looked at Mary. She was asleep but had a crinkle on her for-head; probably having a bad dream. I looked around, i know i heard it and it sounded like Mary, but it was fuzzy. i started to lay back down when it came back. _"Tyler! It's-o dark! I a- see! please! help m-!" _I stood up and looked down at Mary. Was she talking to me..in my mind?

I closed my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, concentrating on her. images began to come to me as i cleared it of everything. i was in the woods, at night time. everything was dark, a new moon and cloudy. i could hear small animals running around in the shadows and crickets singing. where was i? i walked around alittle, trying to find something familiar. Crying broke through the silence of the night. Sobs of fear was breaking the night, and i followed them to a giant tree.

inside the base of the tree at the roots, sat in a ball what looked to be a child version of Mary. Her bright red hair was in tangles, and her green eyes were brimmed with tears. She was dirty and in torn clothes. _"Mary?" _at the sound of my voice, the child Mary looked up at me in voice sounded like a quiet echo, barely heard. i crouched down infront of her and got a closer look at her. What i had thought was dirt was actually bruises, in the process of healing. she was wearing what looked like over sized rag clothes, and no shoes, barely what could be called socks.

_"Mary..what are you doing here? Is this..a memory?" _i asked. my question seemed to shake Mary and the seen changed. we were in a barn now. it was daylight outside and i could see her now. She was still the small child with the bruises and tangled hair, but her clothes changed to a raggy dress and black socks. She looked around seven to eight, in elementary school. "How did you get here?" she asked. the echo was gone and replaced by a melodic ring. i shrugged. "i heard my name being called and all of a sudden i was there. what was that?" i asked again. she thought for a momment, eyebrows furrowed. "i..dont know. i felt i had been there before but i couldnt place it." i nodded. "Why are you a child?" my question seemed to not sink with her, as if she didnt know what she looked like and she took offense. "Whats that suppose to mean?" i held up my hands in surrender and looked around.

i found a trough with still water and pointed. "Your appearence." i said. she hesitently walked over and looked. she placed a hand over her mouth and gasped, stretching her arms and hands out staring. "is this barn familiar?" i asked, trying to distract her, seeing the hysteria rising in her eyes. she didnt look up at first, then after a minute she looked around. i sighed inwardly in relief. "its all familiar, but i cant place it. its like its there, but a dream. you know? when you dream of something, and it turns out it's real. i dont know.." she trailed off. "how are you here?"

i blinked. i didnt know, it just kinda happened. "im not sure, i just followed the voice in my head, and it lead to you." she stared off, thinking. the picture became blurry; her face became blury and the scene was fading. "Mary?" i said, but even i couldnt hear my voice. "Mary!" i yelled. she looked up and noticed my disappearing and fear crossed. i saw her mouth make a word but couldnt see it nor hear it. a rush hit me, like when you emerge from under water.

my eyes snapped open. the room was dark still, and i had fallen to lay across her legs. i sat up and looked at her. she was still asleep, but her forhead was smooth again. i hope i had helped her. i had no idea how we just did that, id have to ask dad later. she bgan to stir, and she rolled back on her back, her head lolling to the side. she made a small sound, "Tyler.." she mummbled. i smiled huge. shes dreaming about me, thats a good sign. i touched my hand to the side of her face, smiling. i dropped my hand and stood, laying back onto my floor bed. i fell asleep thinking of possibilities to our commute. my dreams and mind was my own again, and i fell asleep with the smile still on my face.


	5. Mesage to viewer

**So guys, I know you all hate these, and after writing this, im gonna post a chapter, but I just wanted to express my gratitude to those of you who are reading this. I know you're proably going "Just shut up! I wanna read!" but I really am happy! this story got its first review, favorite and follower! im like over flowing with happiness! so thank you! all of you! so many people have read it and it warms me to know it was worth even a second glance! so ima keep going in writing it, please let me know what ya'll think, or any opinions you may have in how the story should go. I'm honestly winging it, and creating as I go. so ima ask audience opinion a few times ;) especially with love interests! oh! and if you wanna know what the characters look like, im working on uploading (not sure how you all would see them though..) but if you all can, a picture of Mary is up. anyone else you wanna see let me know and ill post it! Anyway, most of you probably skipped this and was like 'oh shut up!" but those of you who read it, thank you! if you review on this ill give you an honorary mention in next chapter! ;D anyways, thanks again all of you!:D keep reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

** ~KaiTyler**


	6. Scars

~Mary~

My dream had shifted. I was at a lake now, the rag dress still on me, and my appearence still that of a child. But why? i wondered around a bit, wondering what reason my brain had for all of this. A loud boom, and wave of heat swept across the lake and myself. I had sheild myself from it with my arm the best i could, and brought my arm away from my face to see black soot on the back of my arm.

i looked around for the source, and saw a puff of smoke arising from the trees beyond the other side of the lake. i didnt know what to do; i ran along the shore to see if i could get a better look when a break in the trees appeared. i couldnt see very well from this distance of about a football field, but i could make out a lake house in a roar of flames and smoke. walls were collapsing and smoke continued to leak out, fueling the fire as more air gained access.

I couldnt swim, nor did i like the water and found myself helpless. i searched around for maybe a boat of some kind, but found none. i looked back to the house, now half eaten away by the greedy flames, and searched for signs of life. I couldnt be for sure, but i thought i could see a figure laying on the lawn a couple feet away from the burning house. _What if they were hurt?_ i asked myself. _I have to help them! _Without warning, i felt as if i was being jerked across the water, like the fast forward button was pressed, then immidietly the play button.

i dropped to my knees and gasped for air as the sudden rush left me breathless. i regained my composure and scanned the grounds for the person from before. After a few momments i spotted them and ran to them. as soon as they came into view, i froze. laying on the ground, covered in soot, ashes, and sevier looking burns everywhere, was me. Just as i am, a small child. i flinched away but couldnt take my eyes off her. emotions were running wild as i tried to recall this memory but coming up blank.

i turned back to the practically non exsistant house, to see a figure, stumbling its way out of debris and flames. i stared in horror as a man stepped out of the carnage and staggered this way. i turned back to myself, seeing i had woken up and was now staring in fear at the figure. i watched the scene as the child stood feebly and backed away slowly. i got a bad feeling from all of this and tried to step in the mans way, only to have him walk right through me. I'm not actually here, this is a memory. i had completely forgotten about this fact and turned to watch the scene.

The child quickley turned and began to run, but the man was too fast. "Not so fast squirt! you're mine now, and you smell so delicious now that you're cooked. mmm i can practically taste you now." he licked his lips and looked at her with a hunger in his eyes. The child was frightened and struggled against the man. she began to scream and writhe in her efforts of escape, but to no luck. She became weary and stopped all together, going limp in his hands.

"No!Fight!" i yelled, but it sounded no more then a faint whisper. tears pooled in my eyes as i was about to witness my own death. Thats when it hit me, i couldnt be watching my death. I'm still alive, and this is me as a child. Which means- something has to happen here soon and rescue me! i grinned and looked around waiting. Just like that, a blur came infront of me. _Tyler?_ I thought. No i somehow sent him out my dreams awhile ago..it couldnt be him.

The blur was gone along with the man, leaving me laying on the ground unconscience. i stared at my tiny body, barely breathing and let out a breathe. i wish i had knew who saved me. _You can.. _a voice sounded. i looked around me in the air, trying to locate the sound of the voice. No one was around, and i was unconscience on the ground still. I looked at the ground to confirm that, but i was gone. The scene had changed again. i was now in a void of white. no where yet everywhere. All alone, no one around.

The voice came again with the after sounds of something like _cha cha cha cha cha... _This was getting alittle too horror flick for me. _"Wake up Mary..everyone's waiting!" _the voice whispered. it echoed and i flinched at it's loud and empty tone. The voice came in intervals, constantly just whispering to wake up. i put my hands over my ears to drown it out, but it just got louder and louder. i screamed to nothing in particular until not even my own screams were heard over the loud wails to wake-up. i was going insane, i knew it.

i felt something touching my arms, but when i looked nothing was there. the echos and loud noises were ringing inside my body and mind and i began to scream not only physically, but mentally. i couldnt hear anything except the loudness of the person telling me to wake up. but how? how do i wake up? is there a magic word, or key? i began hitting myself trying to wake me up. my arms began to feel restrained but still, there was nothing but the white void.

i curled in a ball, screaming still and covering my ears. after awhile my voice broke and died, i cried as the yells over took my hearing and just layed there, staring blankly into nothing. wake up..how? my eyes closed as i was ready to just give up. thats when the screams stopped.

My eyes burst open, light pouring in from the window. i was sitting up in bed, sweat and covers entangled everywhere. i blinked and looked around. Tyler was sitting on the edge of the bed, with a hagard expression. I noticed he had my arms restrained and pinned down. I looked to my left and all around me, noticing the whole family was in here, worried expressions plastared to all there faces.

"sweetie..are you..okay?" Tylers mom, Mrs. Carter, asked me as if she didnt know what to say. i looked from her to Tyler, confused. "You've been asleep, screaming, and flailing all night, morning, and afternoon. i had to pin you down after awhile because you woldnt wake up or stay still." Tyler explained. That would explain the void alittle. At the sight of me up, and showing signs of cognitive thinking skills, people began to exit after patting my back, or leg and saying they were glad i was okay.

soon all that was left was Tyler and Iris. Even Lily had left, claiming she had errands again. Tyler rubbed circles on my leg as i sat there listening to Iris's rendition of what i had been doing. Tyler asked what had happened to me and i began to explain, via pencil and paper, what my dream was about. they were both shocked and confused as i was. Iris understood why i acted the way i did. Tyler starred off into space thinking about something. i sniffled as my nose got runny and grabbed the tissue box next to me.

"Well you're safe and okay now and thats all that matters, right?" Iris said cheerfully, taking my hand and squeezing it. i smiled and nodded. I still couldnt get those screams out of my mind. i looked to Tyler and waved my hand infront of his eyes. He blinked and looked at me. i wrote down my question and held up the paper. "Wake-up? oh, oh, yeah i would try to see if you could hear me and would ask you to wake up. but you just stayed asleep and then jerk around, and scream." He said, sadly.

Made sense now, but the other dream. The memory, i wanted to know more, and where did that voice go that said it could help me? i wanted answers. i was tired of the dark. my stomach rumbled and i blushed, looking at my sheets. Tyler chuckled and stood up, "Im gonna go get you some dinner, is chicken okay again?" i smiled and nodded. i loved chicken. Or atleast, i think i did; well i do now so oh well if i didnt before. Iris helped me stand, and then led me to the bathroom. "you need a shower, no offense." I blushed and looked away, waving my hand to dismiss her comment. Iris left the room, saying she was gonna go get me non-collogne smelling shampoo and some natural, real shampoo.

i sat on the toilet, hugging my legs waiting. my name is Mary. I'm seventeen years old, Im from Tennessee, i have grandparents near here. I repeated this over and over again so that i wouldnt forget. Oh crap..whats my middle name? D, starts with a D..Deborah? Darlene? Danny? my brain was chugging along, my eyes squeezed shut and eye brows furrowed in consentration. Delilah? Dana? "Drew! i got you a cute towel and strawberry smelling body wash from my bathroom as well as the coconut shampoo!" Drew! thats it. I smiled at Iris grateful and watched her set the items in the sink. I stood up and began taking the night clothes off when Iris gasped. i looked to her for explaination, but her gaze wasnt on my face but my back and the back of my neck.

I walked over to the mirror and turned slightly, and stopped. my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. Giant marks like X's and slashes were scarred and strewn across the skin of my back. upon further inspection on my neck, tiny holes were everywhere. My head swam, what happened to me? i stumbled backwards and felt something warm and hard. Iris was infront of me, so it wasn't her. I turned my head and saw Tylers face, staring down at me in shock. i jumped away, glad i was still wearing a bra and pants. He gently touched my shoulder and turned me, looking at my back. The scars stretched across me and some reached to my stomach. A low growl came from Tylers chest and i backed away. The noice was familiar, and i starred off trying to pin it somewhere.

Flash! Images spread across my vision in a blur. The ocean, the sun and sand. Tyler and a mysterious boy. A boy with fangs, and a wolf. Getting attacked, and beat. All these images was rushing through my mind, i couldnt keep up. i could feel my knees give out and strong arms catching me. The events all rushing through at once; and then i knew. i knew everything. i remembered that night. Sure everything else was blank, but that night was clear. Something else was clear too, Tyler lied to me. the entire family lied. I came back to reality and jerked away from Tyler, standing on my feet. My glare came in full force, directed on the both of them. "Liars!" i screamed in a cracked voice. They were shocked my voice had some life left, and didnt notice the word i had said. " You lied to me, i remember! i remember that night! and you lied!" i said this as tears welled in my eyes. I had made my way to stand in the door way, ready to run, when preasure came to my head. Then black, everything was black, and i was falling.


	7. Visiting Hours are over

**Hey guys! im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so very sorry that havn't updated!im truly sorry! but what with traveling and holidays its been so time consuming! I shall update better I promise! But staring this school semester im gonna be pretty busy so the updates may become weekly, im not sure yet. But anyways, im so sorry! enjoy this chapter and please R&R!**

* * *

_~Tyler~_

I caught her before she hit the ground and held her tight to me. What triggered that? I look up to see Asher have his hand outstretched. I glared, "there was no reason for that. you didn't have to wipe her memory." Asher shrugged, lowering his arm. "It wasn't extensive. Just the part after she awoke. She'll think she woke up then fell back asleep. But I can't keep doing that, you're gonna have to tell her sooner or later." He said. I growled, "you shouldn't have done it to begin with! I didn't ask you to do it!" "But you're glad I did, she wasnt ready to know, and you know it. both of you do," he said matter of factly.

I shoved past him, her still in my arms, and layed her on the bed. "Stop!" I heard Iris yell. I turned to look at her confused. "I'm gonna bathe her, you can't tell me that sweat smell doesn't bother you," she said pinching her face. I shrugged, she's my mate. I'd love her even if she smelled like crap. I shoved Asher out, claiming he was too young. Even though he is only two years younger than me, I loved to treat him as a kid, mostly to tease him. I went to pick her back up, but Iris was already there. Iris cleared her throat, looking to me then to her. I then noticed she was barely in a bra, the straps falling down her shoulder.

I blushed and turned my head. I heard Iris chuckle, "get the door love poodle." She snickered, holding back laughter. I growled at her, "don't call me that!" I opened the door to the bathroom wider, and helped her in. i avoided looking at Mary and her mostly exposed upper region, though I wanted to look so badly, and focused on turning the water to the Bath on. "Waters warm so hurry and-" I stopped when I turned to look at her to see she was undoing Mary's bra. I felt my face get really red and quickly looked away before anything were seen.

I heard Iris laughing really hard, only making my face get hotter. "Do you need anything else?" I asked quickly. "Yeah, can you take off her pants for me?" I heard her erupt in laughter and could picture her rolling on the floor. I growled at her and stood, leaving the room abruptly and slamming the door. Iris was still in a fit of laughter as I left the room and heading downstairs. I could hear the TV playing and walked in to see who it was. Rosy was laying on her stomach, eyes trained on the television as a big purple dinosaur dance about with other small children. She yelled out answers randomly when he asked questions and she laughed and giggled.

I went and sat on the floor with her, watching without interest, hoping it would distract me from what was happening above my head. Rosy climbed into my lap and leaned against me while still shouting answers to the TV. After awhile I began to say them with her and would act excited when she got them right. she giggled and laughed, tugging on my shirt. "What colors do wed and white make ty-ty?" she said urgently before the other kids said it. "Whats your favorite color rosebud?" I asked. She smiled and yelled out, "Pink!" I nodded and smiled as she said it before the other kids.

The show ended and rosebud got bored as some new show she didn't know came on. I hadn't noticed her get up and remained on the floor, blankly watching the screen as four guys in different colored shirts ran around singing. "I didn't realize you like little kid shows." A voice sounded behind me. I jumped up whirling around to see Mary in shorts and a T-shirt, her hair still wet but thrown in a messy pony-tail; her hair a darker shade of red than usual but still pretty bright. "do you dye your hair?" the question came out of no where and my eyes widened when I realized I had said it.

Her eyes narrowed then softened a bit, "I don't have any memories of dyeing it, and the rest of the hair on my body is red of some sort of shade so I don't think so." She came and looked around the room and hallways possibly leading to here. She sat down casually then after another minute of frigid looking around she looked at me. She showed no signs of remember anything from earlier. "Have a nice bath?" I asked. I mentally murdered myself, that was so lame.

She giggled slightly and nodded. "I woke up halfway through when the water started turning cold. I freaked out not knowing what was going on and almost killed Iris." That last part made me wanna laugh until I remembered she doesn't know anything. I smiled instead and hesitantly sat down on the couch with her, careful not to be too close. "I'm glad you have your voice back. Do you remember anything?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment then looked straight ahead at the wall.

"A dream..with nothing but screaming, and then you and the woods, a barn. A house..on fire and a man. The man was really fast and he had..fangs. Oh gosh he had fangs!" She looked at me scared and I noticed she wasnt really looking at me. she was back in her memory. I put a hand on her shoulder and it seemed to bring her back a little. " it was me, as a child. I was laying on the ground outside the burning house when he came out and tried to eat me. Then a blur, a blur that reminded me of you..and then I was gone. and everything was white, and screaming. nothing."

She began to tremble and I wrapped my arms around her. she didn't protest so we stayed like that. That vampire probably gave her those scars on her back, but as a child? I was confused. She pulled back a little, enough to look at me. Fear was deeply etched into her eyes and she looked distressed, "What happened to me? What happened when I was a child?" She asked in hysteria laced words. "I don't know, but we'll find out, I promise." I smiled hugging her to me. She hugged back and I smiled, breathing in her scent.

Rapid knocks on the front door made us jump apart. Both our faces turned pink as we looked away. I saw mom give us a weird look as she passed us and opened up a door. An elderly couple stood in the door way, distressed looks on their faces. "May we help you?" My mom asked. The elderly man cleared his throat and smiled wearily. "We heard out granddaughter was being kept here for recovery, and we came to take her home." My heart dropped as I looked at Mary. She stared through the open doorway at the elderly couple standing frigidly. "Oh Mary!" the elderly women shouted and ran in hugging her granddaughter. Mary was stunned and halfway hugged her back

"Mary has suffered memory loss, you might wanna hold off a bit.." My mother said quietly. The elderly women looked at the shocked Mary, "You remember me Mary? Grandma Edith? Grammy?" "Or grandpa LeRoy? Papy?" The couple tried to gain a response but Mary stared at them, confused. "Non the less, we're taking her home." Mary quickly back off, why wasn't she remembering them? After an hour or so, Mary was packed and leaving the house. Arguments had arisen but nothing could be done seeing how they were her legal guardians.

it still wasn't settling why she wasn't remembering them, or wouldn't speak. Did Asher erase too much? I watched helpless as the women I loved were being put in a car and being taken away. After awhile i sluggishly walked back upstairs and flopped on my bed. I heard clenching noise beneath me and lifted up my cover to see the picture of Mary and her grandparents. She had left it behind, _I should give it back somehow- _My thoughts stopped as i gave the picture a closer look. Then my head went off and I clutched the picture growling. I jumped up off the bed and ran downstairs. "Mom! DAD!" I hollered running through the house. They came running from the kitchen, wondering what was up. "Those people, did they leave an address?" I asked out of breath. "No Sweetheart, why?" I growled louder, barring my teeth. I held up the picture to my parents, hearing my mother gasp and father curse under his breath. "Because those weren't her real grandparents."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAAHA! didn't see that coming did you? Cliff hanger! DUH DUH DUUUUUUUHHHHH so anyways I kinda wanted you all to see a softer more human guy part of josh in this one with his embarrassment in the bathroom and his big brother love with Rosy. anyways, R&R please! I love you all! **

**-KaiTyler12 **


	8. Wolfs out of the Bag

**So another chapter! I know, In the same week?! Shocking! But I had this in my head and I didn't wanna lose it so I quickly tyed it up! SO here is your chapter! R&R!**

* * *

_~Mary~_

I sat in the back of the car looking straight ahead. The drive was silent as the couple up front wasn't moving. I glanced at the main claiming to be my grandfather, unable to speak or move. When the women had hugged me, it was like something locked me. I could only move as she allowed. I didn't speak, my voice was taken. Tyler had pleaded for me to say something but all I could do was stand there and stare blankly. I want to reach out to him and hug him tightly and never leave. I had come to this realization that I felt a weird connection with him, a wanting connection. Like he was apart of me. I wanted to protect him, so when these people showed up, I had to get them away from him and his family. I made the snap decision.

I could never go back, that would be the first place they look once I escape. I could gather feeling in my body parts if I concentrated hard enough. I contemplated grabbing my bag and jumping out of the car during a turn when he slows down, but wondered if they'd just come after me. I looked out the window at the passing woods and trees. I didn't know where we were going, but it wasn't my grandparents house. I hope they were okay, nothing bad happen to them. I saw a blur in the tree line and blinked. _No..It can't be.._ I watched more intently as we drove. We came to a red light and I looked harder. There, just in sight, stood Tyler on what appeared to be a dirt bike.

I grinned and was gonna waved but thought differently of it, not wanting _them_ to see. I glanced back out and saw him still there motioning me to get out. I held up a finger to tell him to hold on, then acted like I was scratching my temple when the man looked in the mirror at me. I glanced back out to see a blur of red speed out ahead in the woods and disappear. I let out a small sigh as the light changed and we lurched forward. We passed two turns before I built the confidence to jump. Intent on this next turn, I casually laid my hand on my carry bag and looked out the window, I was grateful it was a sharp turn and just when he got his slowest, I yanked the door open and leapt out.

I tensed up and grunted as I hit concrete. We were going slow but thirty still hurt. My vision was a little hazy from the impact, and I could definitely feel something broken or fractured, but I had to get up, at least to the tree line. I heard the car break and doors opening and began to panic. I got up as best I could, ignoring the pain and limping away. I heard running footsteps and tried to run but ankle was definitely broken. I felt something hard hit me, and I fell to the ground, letting out a sharp cry. The old man picked me up by my hair and held me in a choke hold.

I kicked with me good leg and clawed at his arm, trying to break his hold but it was futile. The old women came towards us and stopped a foot away. She looked at me for a moment, then reared back her hand and launched it across my face. The sting sent waves through my being, making my already beat up body hurt more. I was being drug back to the car when a sound emerged from the woods behind us. A glimmer of hope arose in me and I cried out in pain when the men jerked me around to look at who was coming.

The noise became louder and louder until a vision of red emerged from the trees and skidded to a stop before us. Tyler launched off and stood before us. Tyler growled furiously as he took in my position and battered body. "Let her go. Now," he snarled. The man tightened his grip, almost completely shutting off my oxygen. I clawed feebly at his arm, trying to get a breath. I was struggling and kick, my ankle burning and I let out a small cry when it hit his leg.

"She can't breathe!" Tyler shouted. "Not my problem." The man replied. "Pretty crappy 'papy' aren't ya?" Tyler retorted. The man laughed and loosened his grip a little, allowing oxygen to slither into my lungs. "Come on son, we both know that didn't fool you for long. Let's cut the crap and stay on business shall we?" Tyler snarled, "Business, eh? So who wants her?" The women stepped forward, in-between the two. "That's none of your business son, let us have her, and we'll leave your family alone." She said calmly. Tyler growled, "one problem, ma'am." She looked at him confused, "What?" "She's apart of our family, and I won't stand for someone to mess with my family."

I gaped in shock and let out another cry as the man jerked me away from Tyler. The women snarled and faced him, as Tyler dropped on all fours. His bone structure began to move and in a few seconds, a great reddish colored wolf was in his place. I stared in shock and went limp in the mans arms. The Tyler-Wolf howled and then lunged for the women. The scene was too nostalgic, that when the images came to me, It was almost welcoming as an explanation. Proof I wasn't crazy.

The women threw her hand against His muzzle and he cried out in pain, I wiggled in the mans grasp, wanting to help him. He held me closer and began dragging me to the car. I put up a better fight this time, and actually gave him trouble. "Quit squirming!" He hollered. That got Tyler's attention. He snapped his head towards us and threw the remains of the women to the ground, she didn't move, and I was glad of it. Something cold and sharp touched my temple. The man had pulled a knife out of nowhere and was holding to my head.

"Make another move, wolf, and she's gone." Tyler stopped and whined, looking at me. I looked back and wiggled my foot a little to grab his attention, he glanced at it as I showed him my plan and growled. I moved his arm just enough to take a big chomp on his hand. He didn't waver, "I'm a vampire, surely you've figured that out by now, that won't work," he said, annoyed. "No, but you are a man, and all men are the same." I reared my foot and swung it back as hard as I could, into the place the sun don't shine. The man yelled and dropped the knife and myself, clutching his private area.

I began crawling away as Tyler took the moment to deal with the man. I leaned up against the guard rail, panting. Soon I smelled smoke and noticed a burn pile off the side of the road. The wolf walked towards me and sat down, soon becoming Tyler once more. I didn't know how to react so I just sat there staring at him. "Are you hurt?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. I continued to stare at him, not paying attention to his question when it hit me what he said, "Uhh..yeah. I'm pretty sure my wrist and ankle are broken..and I'm bleeding somewhere on my head, I have concrete burns on anywhere that's exposed, a raging headache, and broken eyes." He gave me a weird look, "Broken eyes?" I nodded, "because if I'm nor mistaken I just saw you turn into a wolf and tear those people to shreds." He gave a slight smile and nodded. "You're eyes aren't broken, you did see that." I felt my eyes widen in shock at hearing it.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He said calmly. He reached for me and moved my hair away from my face. I hadn't noticed I had begun to shake until he repeated himself. I calmed myself and nodded as he examined my head wound. I had a pretty deep gash on my head from the impact on the ground. He gathered me up in his arms and walked back to his bike. "Can I take you home?" He asked. I nodded and watched in confusion as he set me in the passenger side of the car and closed the door.

I watched as he went and picked his bike up with ease ad put it in the trunk, then got in the driver's side. He finally noticed my panicked confusion and shrugged. "Hey free car, why waste it?" I shrank back in my seat and then remembered. _My bag! _As if reading my mind, Tyler gestured to the back seat, "I picked it up with my dirt bike." I sighed in relief. "T-Thank you." I said quietly after the silence proved too much. "For?" I looked at him in shock. _For? What do you mean for? you saved my life! _"You saved me," I said as if it was obvious.

He chuckled, "I burdened you, now you know my secret, and now you've witnessed me be violent." I shook my head, "I was going to die, that day at the beach, and today, both at the hands of vampires and you saved me. Thank you." He looked at me in shock,"You remember the beach?" I nodded, "When you shifted and growled, I remembered it. I'm not sure if I'm still in shock or just don't care, but it's not hitting me yet." I said casually.

Tyler chuckled, "Probably the first one." I sighed and looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He let out a breath, "You wouldn't have been able to handle it. With your memory gone and being in a seemingly strangers house, I thought the last thing you needed was a werewolf/vampire history lesson." I snickered a little. "Probably right." The rest of the drive was comfortable silence. We arrived back at his house in no time and as soon as the car stopped, the engine was cut and I was being lifted ever so gently from my seat.

"Let's go inside darlin'" He carried me in, careful not to hit me on anything. "Drew!" I heard Iris yell and rush to me. I snuggled into Tyler, not wanting to be crowded. He smiled and held me close as he sat me on the love seat and took the only available space next to me. His family soon poured into the small space and began asking questions. Mostly his dad though. Once the topic of my health was brought up, his mom soon rushed out and back in with a first aid kit. She pulled up a stool and began to work on me, stitching and bandaging. By the end of it, I was so bandaged, mummy's probably envied me.

"We will not let you out of this house again baby, I'm so sorry!" His mother cried holding my good hand, the other bein wrapped tightly up. "It's fine, I didn't expect you to know, It's not your fault." I said soothing words to her and smiled. "Well, the cats out of the bag, or should I say wolf's out of the bag. Now you know, So you got a choice. Keep the secret, or get your memory wiped. Which is it?" He said this emotionlessly, arms folded across his chest. "Dad give her time to think!" Tyler protested. raised his hand in silence. "Now, I want to know if you are a threat to my family." I cringed away from him and looked around at this family. Do I want to know?

* * *

**Ooooooooooo she has to choose! What will she choose? What do you guys think? She I wipe her memory or let her stay? Find out in next weeks episode of!- Freedom! In! Chains! *Dramatic Music***


	9. FYI Update

**Hey guys! so this isn't a chapter but sorta an update questions area..**

**So I don't know if you all can see my photos but if you can, theres is pictures of Mary, Tyler, and Iris up, as well as characters form my other story. So go check them out! Anyways, any comments or questions for the story so far, let me know in the comments! I will be uploading A new person from both stories every week so check and see whose there when you can! and if you missed someone, no worries, I'll rotate back every so often so just leave me a comment saying who you missed.**

**P.S.-**

**With the semester starting next week, I have a lot on my plate for 2014 with not only school but outside sports. I will more then likely limit chapters to a week, but I promise I'll make them long to make up for it! Wish me luck!**

**-KaiTyler**


	10. Decisions

**Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**

* * *

~Mary~

I gulped and licked my lips, looking around. My head was still throbbing from our earlier adventure and I just wanted to lay down and sleep. But Mr. Carter was staring so intensely at me, I thought he was trying to blow me up with his mind. Do I want to be rid of this knowledge, or treasure it? I looked at Tyler and searched his face for answers, but all I saw was hope. Hope I would agree was my guess. I smiled a small smile and looked away at little Rosy.

She grinned up at me, a tiny little fang just visible below her upper lip. "Kitty!" She giggled. I was confused as to the new name when I noticed some of the band-aids had cats on them. I looked at and she smiled sheepishly, gesturing to Rosy with her eyes. I smiled and patted her head, then turned serious to . "I will keep your secret." I said strongly. Visible relief came over his features and he smiled softly, "good." Tyler practically howled in excitement and if it weren't for these bandages he probably would have picked me up in a bear hug.

The Carter family was in a roar of excitement. Everyone smiling or laughing. Except one person. Leaf was sitting quietly on the couch, and when noticed me looking at him, glared openly. I looked down and away, avoiding his glare. Why did he hate me so much? What did I do to him? I tried to think back to all our encounters, but in all of them, I never said anything harsh, or at all for that matter. I tried to think on it more but was distracted by Tyler's gentle hug. I hugged back and smiled. _Forget it, I'll think about it later.. _I thought. I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

The joyous atmosphere was dieing down and people started dispersing to do different things. Tyler remained with me and was talking about me living there for a little longer. I was thinking about it when came walking back in, eating a cookie. "She has to stay here. Now that _they_ know where she is they'll come for her. We have to be ready, she's apart of our family now and we will protect her." He smiled warmly at me and I nodded in agreement. I remembered Tyler saying something similar during the fight and smiled to myself.

"But what about my grandparents? I mean my real ones? Those names that those people gave, that's their real names. Even the names I called them when I was little. They can't have just guessed those!" I took in a deep breath not even realizing I didn't take a breath that whole time. had walked in with a plate of cookies during my speaking and was now looking worriedly at . "She's right, Joseph, they had to get that information from somewhere." 's brow furrowed in concentration as he sat down in the arm-chair. "Joseph, you know what this means.." said, sitting on the arm after placing the plate on the coffee table.

looked up at then at me. _What does it mean? _I wanted to shout at them but remained in quiet, staring at them. sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Melinda we aren't going to send one of our kids out there to test that theory," He said sternly. "I never said to, I'll go. I'll take Andria with me and you and Mark stay with the kids." was about to protest sending his wife out to do whatever it was when she put a finger to his lips, "You know it's the only option. We will be back in two hours." I looked away respectfully as she kissed him and stood. He nodded and watched her walk of the room.

Moments later I heard a car pulling out of the adjacent garage. I looked to Tyler for answers, but he was looking at his father. "What's going on?" He asked. I looked to , waiting. He sighed and ran his hand down his face, grabbed a cookie off the forgotten plate and took a bite. We waited while he chewed; He swallowed and sighed. "We, or your mother, thinks they might-Might! have..taken your grandparents as bait for you." He said this last part so low, I almost missed it, but the words sunk in and I fell back against the sofa, staring blankly into space. _Why do they want me so bad? how could they do this, oh it's all my fault! What if they're dead?! Old people are fragile aren't they? They're after me and they took them it's all my fault, I should just die!_

I could hear a noise that was so far away I doubted I was hearing it until it got louder. "MARY!" I looked to the source seeing Tyler with his hands on my shoulders and inches away from my face. I instinctively jerked back and shook my head, "It's my fault..they're gonna die because me of me.." I could hear the despair in my own voice and bit my lip to keep from crying. Tyler shook his head, "No they're not, not if I can help it." "Wait, Mary, You remember your grandparents?" asked, still in his chair. I thought about it, I only knew their names and that I had them, their appearance was unknown to me other than that picture. Kinda like that third cousin everyone has, that they know their name but not who they are.

I shrugged, "A little, just their names and that they're my grandparents. The only appearance I have on them is that photo." He nodded, "Do you remember anything else?" "No, nothing before the beach incident." "Do you know how old you are?Where you're from? Small things count, like street names, schools, grade. Anything like that?" I lowered my eyes and stared at the floor thinking. " I'm seventeen years old, my drivers license says East Tennessee on Emory Rd. Apt.21D.. I'm...going to be a senior.." My head begun to hurt from thinking. "Don't push yourself, so Tennessee, huh? Thats an awful long ways."

I nodded and frowned. Why was I here? Was I living with my grandparents? I shook my head and decided not to worry about it right now. Tyler stood up and sat beside me, a hand still on my knee. I didn't shake it off, it felt nice it being there. I wanted to sleep and leaned my head on Tyler's shoulder, closing my eyes. "You've been through a lot today, you deserve sleep." He said, gently rapping an arm around my shoulders. That was pushing it. He still lied and for all intents and purposes kidnapped me. He was alright but on probation. With my eyes still closed i used my good arm and gently lift his arm and sat it back in his lap. I heard chuckles from them both and smiled, "Don't push it." I got another chuckle for that and let out some air.

I hadn't noticed I had fell asleep until I was awoken by a slam and found myself in Tyler's bed. I began to slide out of bed when my injuries crept back into my brain and pain shot through me. I carefully lifted the cover and used my good leg and arm to inch off the mattress. I saw some crutches leaning on the wall and figured Iris left them there. I'd have to thank her later for that. I hopped over to them and began to make my way out of his room to see what the noise was. It was a challenge to get down the stairs, but I managed without hurting myself. I hobbled into the kitchen to see everyone crowded around the table. Tyler was the first to notice me and regret, fear, and pain flashed in his eyes. My face fell and I looked at the table for the first time to see a man.

He was covered in blood and torn skin. The sight was revolting. His clothes were in torn shreds and his hair was white and black from dry blood. He was missing a shoe and sock and his clothes were soiled in blood: New and old. His chest rose and fall slightly, signaling he was still hanging on to life. The biggest thing though was his face. His once soft features now contorted in agony. The crutches fell from under me, making a big noise that got , Iris, Reed, and another man and women, who I presume is the ones they called Andria and Mark,'s attention. I fell to my knees and was about to fall forward until Tyler rushed forward and caught me. "Shhhhh It's okay, It's alright.." He continued to try to soothe me, but how could I? When the man on the table had come to life from my picture. The man, my grandfather.


	11. Back-Bone

**Another chapter! Twice in one week? Well school got cancelled and so I used the extra day to write this chapter! I'm so nice! ^.^ Anyways R&R!**

* * *

~Mary~

I'm not sure how, but I mechanically moved my good arm and grabbed my crutch, standing feebly. Tyler hovered over me, helping me stand. I numbly made my way to the table and leaned on my good arm against it. "W-What happened?" I asked shakily. No one answered at first until Andria spoke up. "It was an ambush, they had him lain out as bait, hoping you'd come for him. We got him out but he got hit before we were out completely. We did however manage to take one of -" A growl interrupted her and I saw Mrs. Carter give her a pointed look. "What? Managed to do what?" My voice grew louder as I looked at them all.

"Managed to take one of them." A new voice sounded behind me and I turned my attention to see a slim girl in the door way. She had black and purple hair that was in waves all down her back and piercing violet eyes. She wore a white crop top with a cropped and yellow skinny jeans with cropped boots. Honestly, if she wanted to show off her body why didn't she just wear nothing? "Poppy!" Mrs. Carter yelled. "She was gonna find out eventually, why hide it? She shouldn't even be here. We wouldn't be in this mess if she would just lea-" During her rant, Leaf ,to my surprise, had walked over to her and cut her short when he slapped her across the face.

Everyone stared in shock. "Don't talk about her like that. You spoiled little brat. You need to realize you're not the only person who matters. Think about others for a change, we're all tired of you thinking you are the most important person around and can do as you please. Grow up, you petty excuse of a wolf." Poppy's head was still in the position as when he slapped her, but this last line made her head jerk up. "Leaf!" barked. "Apologize to your cousin!" "Why should I? You all know I'm speaking the truth. you all are thinking it. She needs to hear, it's how she learns." Leaf said, not even looking at her. He was having what seemed to be a stare down between himself and Poppy.

After a few more minutes Poppy lowered her eyes and then looked to me. "I'm sorry Mary, I shouldn't have said that. I'm glad Tyler found his mate, you're welcome here from me." My eyes widened and I heard a few face-palms from the people around me. "Mate..?" Tyler growled at Poppy, who looked confused. "You didn't tell her?" "No, and I didn't plan on it until I thought it was time!" Poppy's face fell and looked back at me. I was shaken. What does that mean? I tried to recollect my memories of that word and what it means with wolves, but was blank. I looked around and everyone was avoiding my gaze. Tyler finally looked at me and frowned. "Will you allow me to explain later?"

I wanted to know now, but I nodded and returned my look back to Poppy. "Thank you, where is..it?" I asked. She looked uneasy to answer. "Mary, you don't need to know that." I heard said, staring out the window. "Don't I?" I talked back. Everyone looked at me in shock, including Poppy and Leaf. turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

I swallowed and built up my courage. I was tired of the dark and not being treated as an equal. "Sir, with all due respect, I'm done with everyone acting like I'm a simple human. This is my fault all this is happening. They want me, they took, and tortured my grandparents to get me. Your wife and sister-in-law went into danger, because of me. That _thing_ in there, wouldn't be there if I wasn't here. So in all honesty, don't you agree that I have _every _right to know? After _everything _I have went through, I have the right to know what in the heck is going on!?" I was loosing my patience and demeanor. stared at me with indifference, listening to me. Everyone was still staring in shock at my outburst and that just fueled me more.

"This is all because of me, and I intend to do my part to keep this family safe. I haven't a clue as to what is going on, because I have no memory to any of this, and the only one that might be either that _thing _or my grandpa who is currently out of commission. You're denying me access to this on what cause? I can't handle it? Because you can't use the 'it has nothing to do with me' line," He began to open his mouth, but I cut him off, shocking the already shocked faces even more, "no, you can't use that line. Because it has everything to do with me! 'Can't handle this?', Sir, I'm pretty sure I am handling ALL of this better than any normal human would." I closed my eyes and felt my knees giving out. Tyler pulled a chair up and had me sit before I collapsed. I took a shaky breath and opened my eyes. was staring at me, astonishment on his face.

Serves him right underestimating me. I started to think a little. "Sir, after the events that have happened, you must feel I would try to take revenge on myself and my grandparents and everyone. But I assure you, sir, I want the information I need right now, and this is one of my only choices. Both sides of the story. The revenge?" A dark smile covered my face and I saw a few of the kids twitch a little at it. stayed as is, "that will come later in time when I'm healed and can crush them all. I'm not as ignorant as I seem." We stared at each other for a few minutes until he finally let out a breath. Everyone was looking at him.

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that," he had a small smile and was looking at the doorway to that living room, contemplating. Everyone let out a breath and was giving me looks as to say, 'dang you got nerve!' I smiled triumphantly, sitting back in my chair crossing my arms. "You will go in there, with at least me, Melinda, Mark, and Andria. Got it?" He said, finally looking at me. I nodded eagerly. "Why not me?" Tyler pipped up. "Well, son, do you got the back-bone to question the alpha with a well thought out explanation and piercing eyes and power to shut even him up?" He asked, a little sarcastically. "Well..no." "Then why are you asking? Help your sisters with him." He said, gesturing to grandpa. I looked at Tyler and he patted my head, "be safe." Was all he said before helping me up and handing me my crutch. I wobbled over and looked at . "Ready?" asked, putting a hand under my elbow to help me. "Bring it on," I said.

We walked through the door to the living area and I instantly stopped. She was sitting in a chair with only one restraint wrapped around her and her legs, bound by one chain. "It's okay, their weakness is Potassium, and those chains are made of pure Potassium. She's powerless." I looked at her in shock. Who knew, right? I limped to the stool had used earlier and placed it in front of the women. Protests were made by all of them but I shrugged them off, "She's powerless, correct? Then why not. I will not exact my revenge yet and therefore will not hurt her as promised." I said all this without turning around and continued to stare at her. She stared back, her brown eyes confident but afraid.

No other protests arose and I let out a breathe. "What is your name?" Both the Mr. and Mrs. Carters had come to stand around us, but was now looking at me dumbfounded. She looked around a bit before she answered. "M-Meloney." She looked to be in her early twenties with bright blonde hair and slim figure in an old t-shirt, shorts, and flip-flops. "Okay, Meloney, do you know who I am?" I asked. She looked me over and nodded slightly. I asked her who I was, "You're who he wants. Who he's killed for." My eye twitched a little but proceeded on asking why. She remained quiet, "I..can't say." I let out a breath, "Why is that?"

"He told us that if something ever happens, die before we say something." "Well, that's about to happen unless you spill. But, you don't want that to happen, do you? You just woke up one day like this right? You steer clear from others to keep sane and safe. Do as asked to stay alive? You don't wanna do this do you?" I asked. I didn't know where this information came from, but it seemed correct as she stared at me in shock. She looked down and nodded, "I hate the others, blood is all they want. Blood and to kill. But, why does it have to be like that? Why can't we live out normal lives? We don't have to kill people when we drink their blood, they just like to.

"It hurts me, so I just take what I need. I get teased because of it, and fought a lot but I mean what's so wrong with it? Now he's asking me to kill someone? You? You don't seem so bad, why should I? I just want everything to stop!" She began to break down and my heart ached. They weren't all bad. I sighed, "It doesn't have to be, if you would just tell me what you know, we'll let you go, give you some money, and you can get far away from here. We can act like we killed you if it comes up." She looked at me doubtful. "That won't happen." "Why not?" "Because they'd see me leave." She let out a shaky breath, "They have eyes all over this house. Something moves, his spies know." "Who's he?" asked.

"I don't know his real name, but everyone I know calls him Scar, or Scar face because he has so many burn scars on him." I sat straight up, remembering my dream. "What else do you know?" asked. She let out another breath, "You, he wants you. He said that if we ever see you to immediately apprehend you and bring you to him." "What about an old lady and old man?" I asked. She looked confused for a moment then frowned. "A few days ago he came in with an elderly couple saying they were our bait to use as we please to get you. The others though used them as meals though. I never touched them though, it felt wrong.

"We would take them and set certain locations to see if we could find you, left notes in the house they came from with directions to save them. Nothing ever happened though, until tonight when they came in." She nodded toward and Andria. "Why does he want me though?" I asked, clenching my fists. I was beyond pissed but kept calm. "I don't know, he didn't tell us." Mark growled, pressing the chains into her skin. She let out a scream as smoke and a burnt smell arose from her arms. "Tell us!" He said. "Agh! I over-heard him one night talking to someone who she had something he wanted! something inside of her, and that he had a score to settle with her! PLEASE! STOP!" She screamed. Mark let up and she began to silently cry.

I looked at the ground. So I was right, it is him. "Mary, what are you thinking?" Andria asked. "Mary..Mary...Mary Locke?" Meloney panted. I nodded. The girl seemed to go into shock. "I thought you looked familiar, I knew it but I just thought it couldn't be-" "What are you talking about?" I asked. Her face fell and she looked serious, "Mary..do you not remember me?" I stared blankly. I didn't know vampires.."Mary suffered memory loss." said lowly. Life seemed to leave her as she looked at me sadly, "Who are you?" I asked. A tear left her eye as she looked at me, "My name..my name is Meloney Locke. Mary, it's me. Your sister." I fell off the stool backwards and stared in shock at her. No way..


End file.
